Astar Stormsword
Astar Stormsword is a human male paladin of Tyr. He is a slave gladiator at the Scarlet Pit a gladiator arena in Eltabbar in Thay. Stats CR 2 Male Human Paladin 3 LG Medium Humanoid (Human) Init +2; Senses Perception +0 -------------------- DEFENSE -------------------- AC 20, touch 12, flat-footed 18. . (+6 armor, +2 shield, +2 Dex) hp 45 (3d10+12) Fort +9, Ref +5, Will +5 Immune fear, disease -------------------- OFFENSE -------------------- Spd 20 ft. Melee +1 Long Sword +9 (1d8+5/20/x2) and . . Flail +7 (1d8+4/20/x2) and . . Gauntlet (from Armor) +7 (1d3+4/20/x2) and . . Javelin +3 (1d6+4/20/x2) and . . Shield, Heavy Steel +7 (1d6+4/20/x2) and . . Unarmed Strike +7 (1d3+4/20/x2) Special Attacks Smite Evil (1/day) Spell-Like Abilities Detect Evil (At will) Paladin Spells Known (CL 0, 7 melee touch, 5 ranged touch): -------------------- STATISTICS -------------------- Str 19, Dex 14, Con 18, Int 13, Wis 10, Cha 15 Base Atk +3; CMB +7; CMD 19 Feats Armor mastery(medium), Combat Reflexes (3 AoO/round), Weapon Focus: Long Sword Traits Dealmaker (1/week), Rich Parents Skills Acrobatics -5, Climb -3, Diplomacy +8, Escape Artist -5, Fly -5, Handle Animal +6, Heal +4, Knowledge: Nobility +5, Knowledge: Religion +5, Ride +1, Sense Motive +4, Spellcraft +5, Stealth -5, Swim -3 Languages Celestial, Common SQ Antitoxin (vial), Aura of Courage (Su), Aura of Good (Ex), Divine Grace (Su), Lay on Hands (1d6) (3/day) (Su), Mercy: Sickened (Su) Combat Gear +1 Long Sword, Javelin (4), Flail, Chainmail, Heavy Shield; Other Gear Antitoxin (vial) (3), Bottle of Brandy, Caltrops (2), Crowbar, Darkwood Model of the Tyr, Flint and steel, Hammer, Healer's kit (10 uses), Ink (1 oz. vial, black), Inkpen, Iron Spike (2), Lantern, bullseye waterproof, Manacles, Noble's Jewlery, Noble's outfit, Oil (1-pint flask) (3), Paper (sheet) (15), Piton (7), Pole, 10-foot, Potion of Cure Light Wounds (3), Potion of Cure Moderate Wounds (2), Potion of Restoration, Lesser (2), Red Pearl Amulet, Red Pearl Amulet, Greater, Rope, hempen (50 ft.) (3), Sealing wax, Signet ring, Smokestick (2), Soap, Bar (50 uses), Spade or shovel, Tanglefoot bag (3), Thunderstone, Tindertwig (3), Vial, ink or potion (4), Waterskin, Whistle, Signal (2), Wine (Fine, bottle) -------------------- SPECIAL ABILITIES -------------------- Antitoxin (vial) If you drink a vial of antitoxin, you get a +5 alchemical bonus on Fortitude saving throws against poison for 1 hour. Alchemical Power Component Like antiplague, this substance can augment certain healing spells. Neutralize Poison (M): Add +2 on your caster level check to neutralize poison on a target creature. Antitoxin has no effect when you cast the spell on an object. Aura of Courage (Su) You are immune to Fear. Allies within 10 feet save at +4 vs Fear. Aura of Good (Ex) The paladin has an Aura of Good with power equal to her class level. Bodyguard Use an AoO to use aid another to improve an ally's AC. Combat Reflexes (3 AoO/round) You may make up to 3 attacks of apportunity per round, and may make them while flat-footed. Detect Evil (At will) (Sp) You can use Detect Evil at will (as the spell). Divine Grace (Su) You gain your Charisma Bonus as a bonus to all saving throws. Immune to Fear (Ex) You are immune to all fear effects. Immunity to Disease You are immune to diseases. Lay on Hands (1d6) (3/day) (Su) You can heal 1d6 damage, 3/day Mercy: Sickened (Su) When you use your lay on hands ability, it also removes the sickened condition. Smite Evil (1/day) (Su) +2 to hit, +3 to damage, +2 deflection bonus to AC when used. Category:Humans Category:Paladins of Tyr Category:Worshipers of Tyr Category:Slaves Category:Slaves at the Scarlet Pit